Shock Therapy
Iorveth gwent card |Image = Tw3 shock therapy.jpg |Level = 24 |Enemies = |Starting_icon = skellige |Location_map = Tw3 map ard skellig 05.png}} Shock Therapy is a secondary quest in that can be started by talking to some druids in Ard Skellig. Walkthrough Head to Gedyneith and, at a cave entrance to the west of the signpost, you'll find a druid calling you over. Talk to him and he'll tell you one of the druids, Egill, has suddenly gone mute and he needs your help to cure him. He'll then suggest using scare tactics or irritate him to do so, provided no harm comes to Egill. With that, head over to where Egill is, who's labeled as the taciturn druid. You can try talking with him if you wish but, naturally, he won't say anything and will give a rather amusing answer with a finger instead. You can use your Witcher Senses to examine the area for 3 options: * destroy Egill's fire * hit the pots while Egill is sleeping * disturb a nearby hornet's nest Note that you have to do everything in a particular order in relation to where Egill is and what he's doing. * If he's laying down on his mat, use Aard on the pots * If he's praying on the rock ledge, use Aard on the hornet's nest * If the fire is lit and he's warming himself at it, go up to it and extinguish it After each instance he'll throw the middle finger at Geralt until the last one, where he'll yell at the witcher before suddenly realizing he broke his vow of silence. You can respond however you wish but he'll still be pissed and storms off to tell off the other druid. As you enter the cave and approach the original quest giver, he'll laugh at the joke and you can respond with whatever you like before being rewarded 75 and the Iorveth gwent card. Journal entry :Though druids have gained fame worldwide as outstanding healers, even with all their spells and elixirs they at times prove powerless against diseases. Such was the case with Egill - a druid who had lost his voice. His friend decided that, since traditional methods had failed, it was time to try newer, more innovative approaches. It fell to Geralt to test them. :Thanks to Geralt's efforts, Egill did indeed speak once more - in order to give Geralt a thorough tongue lashing. it turned out the druid had not lost his voice due to illness, but had sworn a vow of silence for religious reasons. Instead of helping a man to recover, it seemed Geralt had taken part in a rather awful practical joke. Objectives * Go visit Egill. * Help Egill recover his voice by giving him a scare. * Keep trying to scare the druid until he recovers his voice. 3/3 * Return to the druid who gave you the task. Trivia * The quest might be inspired from a scene from the movie Life of Brian. pl:Terapia szokowa ru:Шоковая терапия Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests